dedicationxfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Out!
Begining The Game The game starts you with option to chose your experiace setting, choose your setting, depending on how fast you want to progress, or what style of play you like. Where to go, What to do When begining, you can do ::commands to find out what you can do. To begin training, go to the cows, they are your first teleport option, once you feel this is just not getting the job done, move to rock crabs. You can find all the shops in Edgeville, across from the bank and you can buy all of your skilling items, melee, range, and mage items as well. You can also buy your accessories, such as boots, rings, and neckalaces. The giant orb gives you more options to teleport to more familiarized players places, such as dungeons, and pk teleports, bosses, and skilling teleports. You can begin making money at the market teleport, you can start theiving at the food stall, and be aware that after a while you will be thrown in jail, just pick the lock to get out. Supreme Guide by Be Loyal So first of, you have signed in with your designated username and password and then you haven chosen Supreme mode. So now you have 2 options on how to give you a nice start 1) Skilling 2) Combat So let's start with the first option of skilling A bit of combat can help for a certain part but I shall get onto that. First you want to start with ::thieving You can start the first stall from 1-25 , the second till 80 and the last until 99 which should aquire you a total of roughly 40-50m depending on the amount of oxidised/rusty scimitars With that 40-50m you can start by buying dragon/frost bones from other players, also this 99 will gain you 85,000 ded points. Mining/fletching/crafting can be either profitable via pvm or selling the stuff. You want to start crafting by buying 500 needle and thread from the store assistant, you then buy cowhides and get them tanned to leather. You want to do 1-13 crafting doing this, next you want leather chaps from 13-18 then bodies till 40 crafting Buy 1000 feathers from the skilling store for a total of 6000gp , then cut some logs and make into headless arrows, store them for future uses. Start mining tin/copper and bank them until 15 mining then start iron. Smithing can come in handy later. Iron ore has a success rate of 50% but if you keep the ores until 43 magic you can use superheat gaining 160 magic exp and 35 smith per ore to bar. You want to make some arrow heads to add onto the headless arrows gaining you a nice amount of fletching experience. At 40 mining you can mine at shilo gem mine, its advised to get 50 fletching , 40 mining and crafting since you can craft the gems and make into bolt tips so no bank will be needed. 1-20 fletching will be done by the 1000 arrows. 20-35 you want to cut oak logs and make oak short/longbow (u) Then 35-50 you want willow shortbow/longbow (u) If you wish to gain crafting experience you can buy flax from the crafting store and then spin it on the wheel by edgeville furnace. Once you have the levels you want them to run like this ; Sapphire bolt tips attached to mithril bolts Emerald bolts attached to mithril bolts Ruby bolts attached to adamant bolts Diamond bolt tips attached to adamt bolts Dragonstone bolt tips attached to runite bolts Onyx bolt tips attached to runite bolts (Dragonstone and onyx will be recevied from killing grottworms (dragonstone) and a tips from tzhar monster and cutting a onyx (fight kiln will be easier to achieve this future guide will be made) Now you want to enchant the bolts which you need , which will be "Ruby bolts, dragon bolts and onyx bolts) Ruby bolts are used and bought for nex/qbd Dragon bolts are used to camp armadyl and pking Onyx can be used at nex to heal of the minions (another guide will be made) For magic training you want to purchase a nice stock of runes, if you don't have the funds you can craft them yourself 1-9 runecrafting is done via air runes 9-13 earth 13-20 fire 20-35 body Then 35+ chaos runes if runes of your choice You can make cosmics to start enchanting bolts.